Induction heating has been the scope of many researchers around the globe for domestic, industrial or medical applications. Its efficient, safe, clean, and accurate delivery of energy to a target (metal or other conductive material) has interested researchers in this type of technology. Specifically, the characteristics and the advantages of this technology has led researchers to investigate its potential use in cancer treatments and other clinical applications for treating patients suffering from this disease. Many of the proposed approaches include the use of induction heating designs with the goal of delivering heat to the tumor by subjecting magnetic nanoparticles to an alternating magnetic field. This type of treatment is known as Magnetic Fluid Hyperthermia (MFH) and refers to the temperature elevation (43-47° C.) of the affected area by means of a ferrofluid. Recently, Connord and colleagues (2015) built a miniature electromagnet (19 mm internal diameter, 29 mm external diameter, and a 400 μm airgap) to conduct MFH experiments on living cells under a confocal microscope and study the biological responses induced by the alternating magnetic field in combination with magnetic nanoparticles. Subramanian et al. (2016) also designed a miniature coil for the same purposes, only that this one was used inside an incubator. However, there are few miniature designs like these available nowadays. Moreover, many of these applications have several drawbacks that ultimately affect the implementation of such procedures. Therefore, the side effects associated with the treatments can be greatly decreased by reducing the instrument used in MFH applications down to a size that only affects the tumor.